


Art inspired by Coffee Shop Soundtrack

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Spoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by Coffee Shop Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [TheCitizenErased](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCitizenErased/gifts).



At the request of artandfanfictionaremylife a fanart inspired by Coffee Shop Soundtrack a fanfiction written by TheCitizenErased .  
This is not exactly the same scene as that described in the story ( Erik and Charles are not supposed to be in pajamas ), but I thought it was more cute like that ! I hope that this fanart will please you!  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150118042440529692.jpg)


End file.
